Mukurocito rojo ,El Lobo Feroz y la Montaña de los Deseos
by Kasumi-nee
Summary: Esta es una version de caperucita rojo y el lobo feroz version yaoi. En esta historia no solamente va estar ese cuento si no que habran mas cuentos. Una aventura y cuentos mezclados como regresaran cada uno a su cuento? paseen y lean ya se mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! esta historia hace tiempo la escribi y la habia publicado en mundo yaoi pero por algunos problemas no la pude continuar**

 **y pues se las quise traer para que la lean y la disfruten . espero que les guste**

 **ahora a leer!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: Encuentro con el Cazador y El Lobo pervertido**

Un día en una casa pequeña se encontraba Mukuro Rokudo un joven alto, con peinado extraño en forma de piña y largo al final de color negro azulado, tenía un ojo de color rojo y el otro azul, su padre siempre había deseado una niña y se decepciono mucho cuando nació su primer y único hijo, por eso le compraba ropa de mujer a excepción de la ropa interior, y su Padre parecido al joven pero más viejo y sus ojos eran azules.

Padre: Mukurocito-kun, ven un momento-le dijo desde la cocina el mayor con un delantal rosa con flores y ositos

Mukuro: Kufufu ya voy-dijo mientra se ponía una capita roja que iba con el conjunto que le compro su padre y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre

Padre: Mukurocito-kun llévale esta cesta a tu primito kyouya-kun que ayer se encontraba mal-Decía el padre ''preocupado''

Mukuro: si oto-san -se dirijo hacia la entrada de la casa

Padre: Mukurocito-kun, espera! Antes de irte prométeme que no te saldrás del camino y que no le aras caso al Lobo pervertido que diga Feroz-Disimulo lo último que dijo

Mukuro: ehh si supongo-respondió algo dudoso- _''vaya padre me toco ni me dice la verdad siempre me toca enterarme por mi mismo''_ -pensó Mukuro y se dirigió a casa de su primo.

Se encontró con un Cazador rubio, alto, de unos 25 años, oji-marrón, con una chaqueta negra, un buzo blanco, un jean azul oscuro, unas botas y un látigo, se veía algo torpe pero afirmo sus sospechas ya que en ese momento el cazador tropezó con una piedra

Mukuro: Cazador-san está usted bien?-pregunto aguantándose la risa

Cazador: hola me llamo Dino Cavallone, si estoy bien, a donde vas pequeño?-dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa- _''porque tiene un falda?! Que gustos tienen los jóvenes hoy en día''_

Mukuro: me llamo Mukuro Rokudo un gusto en conocerte Dino y voy a casa de mi primo Hibari Kyouya

Dino: '' _No sabía que Kyouya tuviera un primo''-Pensó_ el cazador

Mukuro miro unos segundos a Dino y se fue dejando atrás a un torpe cazador y siguió su camino tranquilamente hasta que se encontró con Byakuran ''El Lobo Pervertido que diga Feroz'' este era más alto que el, peli-blanco, oji-violeta, con un tatuaje de bajo de su ojos izquierdo, vestia un traje blanco con la corbata y camisa de color negro, con orejas y cola de lobo era un lobo apuesto y sexy.

Byakuran: Hola- miro detenidamente-Eres muy lindo! Qué tal si hacemos una camada!-Decía mientras miraba sonriendo al bicolor

Mukuro: Kufufu ¿Una camada? Estás loco si crees que voy hacer una camada contigo me ves con cara de querer cargar con tus cachorros!-Decía muy enfadado el de peinado como una piña

Byakuran: oya oya no te pongas así-lo acorralo contra un árbol y le susurro al oído-veras _que te gustara mucho_ -le dijo el lobo

~~censuradooo por que la autora no podía escribir lemon ya que se pone hiperactiva y malévola~~

Mukuro: MALDITO LOBO! ME DUELEN LAS CADERAS Y EL TRASERO! -le grito muy enfadado el pelinegro

Byakuran: oya oya no me dirás que no te gusto-le giño un ojo mientras comía malvaviscos

Mukuro: de donde sacaste eso?-decía mientras miraba al del tatuaje

 **~~EN LA CASA DEL PRIMO HIBARI~~**

Hibari: Tsk maldito Haneuma por su culpa me duele la cabeza y -no termino la frase ya que alguien llamo a la puerta era el rubio que recién llegaba de su casería

Dino: hola kyouya-kun ¿como estas?-decía sonriendo nerviosamente al ver la mirada de Hibari- _si las miradas tiraran cuchillos ya estaría más que muerto-pensó_ el pobre rubio.

Hibari: eres un maldito pervertido Haneuma -decía mientras se contenía las ganas de pegarle un buen tonfazo por lo de anoche

Dino: _con lo bien que se veía anoche -pensó_ Dino

 **~~ FLASHBACK~~**

Se encontraban dos chicos en una fiesta uno era alto, rubio , de ojos castaños de unos 22 años y el otro era pelinegro , ojos negros y no tan alto como el rubio y tenía como unos 18 años  
Dino: Hibari desvariamos irnos a casa-decía haciéndose el borracho  
Hibari: si como estas es mejor ir a mi casa ya que esta más cerca-decía mientras se iban por la puerta.  
Cuando llegaron a casa el rubio a costo en la cama al pelinegro y...

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Espero que les haiga gustado! sin mas que decir les dejo el ''Show de preguntas de Kasumi &Umiko''**

 **1°Les gusto?**

 **2° Muy corto?**

 **3°Habra lemon?**

 **4° Meresco review's?**

 **5° Esta bueno mi show?**

 **Yanee!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Los cuentos se Mezclan?

**HOLAAA MINNA! aqui les traigo el siguiente cap y gracias a Vane-chan por comentar**

 **yo crei que no le habia gustado a nadies XD por eso no lo continue pero gracias aun que sea con 1 solo review soy feliz!**

 **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen e3e ojala me pertenecieran yo solo los coji prestados**

 **bueno sin mas que decir a LEER!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: Los cuentos se mezclan?**

En el capitulo anterior

 **~~ FLASHBACK~~**

Se encontraban dos chicos en una fiesta uno era alto, rubio , de ojos castaños de unos 22 años y el otro era pelinegro , ojos negros y no tan alto como el rubio y tenía como unos 18 años  
Dino: Hibari desvariamos irnos a casa-decía haciéndose el borracho  
Hibari: si como estas es mejor ir a mi casa ya que esta más cerca-decía mientras se iban por la puerta.  
Cuando llegaron a casa el rubio a costo en la cama al pelinegro y...

Cuando llegaron a casa el rubio a costo en la cama al pelinegro y le quito la ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras, después de dejarlo completamente desnudo empezó a dar pequeños besos y mordiscos en su cuello provocando suaves gemidos en Hibari, Dino siguió bajando dejando un recorrido de saliva en el cuerpo de Kyouya llego hasta su miembro y lamió la punta, después, se metió el miembro del menor en la boca sacándolo y metiéndolo provocando sexy gemidos en Kyouya hasta que este se vino en la boca del mayor, Dino se incorporo y miro a al menor sonrojado y agitado viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba porque no podía controlar su respiración.

Dino: mmm que buena vista tengo de ti Kyouya-kun -decía el rubio antes de besar apasionadamente al pelinegro, después, puso tres dedos en los labios del de abajo -lámelos -le dijo antes de empezar a besar de nuevo su cuello, cuando sintió que los dedos ya estaban bien húmedos retiro sus dedos de los labios rosados de Hibari y metió el primer dedo en la rosa entrada del menor provocando un quejido por este, luego, metió el segundo y por último el tercero moviéndolos hasta sentir que ya estaba preparado.

Dino: voy a meterla Kyouya así que relájate-le susurro al oído.

Fue entrando lentamente ya que aunque no fuera la primera vez de Hibari el sabía que aun así al menor le quedaba doliendo por eso cada vez que lo hacían siempre tenía cuidado para no lastimarlo cuando entre por completo sintió como Hibari lo cogía de los hombres fuertemente y espero a que este le digiera que podía continuar. Hibari por inercia movió las caderas para sentir más placer asique el rubio empezó a moverse despacio.

Hibari: mmm...ahhh...más...ahh -gemía en el oído del mayor

Dino obedeció de inmediato y acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas tocando cierto punto en Kyouya que hacía que este gimiera más fuerte.

Hibari: mmm...ahh...ya...ya...no...puedo...ahh..más...ahhh mmm -Gemía aferrándose más en el cazador

Dino: yo..también...vengámonos juntos Kyouya -Decía mientras que sentía que se iba a venir dio dos estocadas mas en el interior de Hibari tocando ese punto. Hibari se corrió en los vientres de los dos y Dino en su interior, salió del interior de su amado y se acostó a su lado tapando ambos cuerpos en eso sintió que el menor lo abrazaba y se quedaron los dos profundamente dormidos.

 **/CON MUKUROCITO/**

Se encontraba caminando por el bosque después de haber golpeado a ese maldito lobo pervertido ya que por su culpa le dolía el trasero y las caderas.

Mukuro: ahh estoy agotado!- se quejo en voz alta en eso que pasaba una ''rana'' y un príncipe.

Príncipe: Ushishishishi como te coja no veras el mañana -Decía un joven alto más alto que su acompañante, cabello rubio este le tapaba sus ojos y llevaba una corona o tiara, llevaba un buzo negro con franjas moradas, una chaqueta, un jean negro y unas botas. El joven le estaba lanzando cuchillos a un muchacho

Fran: Bel-sempai deje de tirarme cuchillos-Hablaba con monotonía y sin expresión alguna en su rostro un muchacho de unos 16 años, cabello verde aguamarina, estatura mediana, el color de sus ojos eran como el color de una esmeralda con unas marquitas debajo de sus ojos, vestia con un buzo verde claro, un jean y unos tennis blancos.

Mukuro: Kufufu disculpen pero no me dejan pasar-Decía tranquilamente

Bel: Ushishishishi como osas hablarle así al príncipe?-Decía mientras sostenía 3 cuchillos en sus dedos

Mukuro: mmm y además creo que ustedes se equivocaron de cuento- hablaba mientras le recorría una gotita por su nuca

Fran: esto no es el cuento del Príncipe y la rana - Hablaba con monotonía

Mukuro: pues creo que si, bueno al fin de cuentas no están en su cuento- decía tranquilamente

Bel: y como volvemos a nuestro cuento?-Pregunto con su sonrisa de gato Cheshire

Mukuro: no lo sé pero acompañadme seguro que mi primo nos podrá ayudar

El de ojos bicolor siguió con su camino ahora acompañado por Bel y Fran. Después de caminar un rato se encontraron con Xanxus y Squalo, Xanxus vestía como un príncipe era moreno, oji-rojo con unas marcas en su rostro, peli-negro y Squalo era alto, peli-plata cabello largo, oji-gris, un vestido azul de princesa con tacones de cristal.

Xanxus: ehh? Y el castillo?-decía el moreno al peliplata

Squalo: No lo sé- y en eso el hechizo del hado padrino ``Lussuria'' de Squalo se esfumo y apareció un chico con vestidos viejos lo único que le quedo fueron los tacones de cristal

Xanxus: Squalocienta es una escoria-Decía enfadado el moreno

Squalo: VOOOOOOII! que mierda importa eso ahora?!-gritaba enfadado

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haiga gustado! perdon si es corto XD algun dia escribire cada cuento por separado XD**

 **YANNE!**


End file.
